nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:External mechanism
Other blasters of this type, but without number codes Should we list other blasters that are technically external single fire, but don't have number codes? The Dart Tag stinger would certainly be one (being that it is a reshelled Jolt), and the Rebelle mini crossbow and stealth blasters are quite obviously external single fire as well (possibly reshelled Firestrike and Jolt, from their appearance). Bluedragon1971 (talk) 22:07, February 12, 2013 (UTC) : No, this page only counts for N-Strike or N-Strike Elite blasters. If you really wish, you could mention these being similar to EX blasters within the article. Jet Talk • ] 22:17, February 12, 2013 (UTC) : OK, I wasn't sure, so I figured I'd ask before I listed them. No need to really list those yet anyway as none of the are officially released here in the US (the Stinger sets don't officially ship till the 22nd, even though some people have found them at stores already). Maybe we should create an article for firing mechanisms that lists blasters that don't follow the number code such as some of the Elites that are based off of N-Strike designs (Strongarm and Firestrike, for example). : Bluedragon1971 (talk) 22:25, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :: The only problem I have with this is that we'd also have to add all the pre-N-Strike blasters to these pages, which would look like a mess. I think the pages should only relate to the N-Strike series, personally. [[User:GameGear360|''GA]][[User talk:GameGear360|GE]] 22:49, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :: We do have categories for things such as reverse plunger, direct plunger, flywheel system, etc. I think those would serve the purpose of a list. 'Jet' Talk • ] 23:04, February 12, 2013 (UTC) I really don't know how the Elite ones should be handled, honestly. Nerf created a mess with the naming on them, with some using the number codes and some not using them. If they had stuck with the naming convention, the Firestrike would certainly have been listed here as an EX-3. And I can see why adding older blasters would be a problem. I didn't mean to start a debate about it, I was simply trying to get clarification on if we should list blasters without number codes or not. I think the consensus is that we shouldn't. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 23:59, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Other blasters Do we really need to list every single external fire blaster here? I think that would create an unnecessarily long article, since an external fire blaster is anything with a plunger rod that fires a single dart. There is over 30 Micro Shots alone. Maybe we could just link it to the category? [[User:Cerrwiden|'Cerrwiden']] (talk) 18:08, July 16, 2019 (UTC) Like on the jolt page, the micro shots so far is just jolts so we list it as the micro sots sub series, i can work on getting blasters that dont fit the definition quite as well. and some shrinking, maybe get rid of the vintage blasters. This is a large project that was kinda needed. Monkeyman0490 (talk) 18:29, July 16, 2019 (UTC) :Looking at the conversation above this one, I think we previously reached a consensus on this matter. I'm going to have to agree with Cerr here, that this would make the list ''way too big and bulky. Either this needs to be downsized to match blasters that are more like the actual EX blasters, or removed entirely. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style I can remove everything that was listed in the jolt page since the jolt is listed above Monkeyman0490 (talk) 21:47, July 16, 2019 (UTC) I'm going to do an overhaul on this section. Organize everything by year, add the third colum, add images, and get rid of the Alpha Strike blasters since I think they deserve their own page. Aᴍᴇʀ1ᴄɪᴜM (talk) 22:26, July 16, 2019 (UTC) Name Why was this renamed "External mechanism" from "External single file"? It just seemed better with the old name. LeTesla (talk) 16:06, November 12, 2019 (UTC) :The Ultimate Nerf Blaster Book refers to EX and IX as "external mechanism" and "internal mechanism", respectively. As the book is officially Nerf branded, we're gonna assume that that is what the number codes stood for the entire time, although the book also gets a lot of stuff wrong. It makes more sense, honestly, since some IX blasters are not exclusively single fire. :Nobody expects 'the Fish Inquisition'! 16:45, November 12, 2019 (UTC)